Oswine von Kent
Oswine war König von Kent 688 bis 690. Geschichte Nach dem Tod von Eadric von Kent war das Königreich ein politisches Schlachtfeld geworden für verschiedene ehrgeizige Könige. Sighere von Essex hatte Caedwalla von Wessex unterstützt und war dem Namen nach Herrscher von Kent geworden, nachdem Caedwallas Bruder Mul - den er dort als Unterkönig eingesetzt hatte - ermordet worden war. Aethelred I von Mercia versuchte eine andere Politik, und setzte dem Volk von Kent ein Mitglied ihrer eigenen königlichen Familie als König vor, sofern sie ihn als Oberkönig anerkennen würden. Doch dies war nur eine kurzlebige Notlösung. Der neue König war Oswine. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Es existiert eine Urkunde vom 26. Januar 690, die von Swaefheard von Essex bezeugt wurde, in der Oswine Ländereien in Surrey an Domne Eafe überschreibt, und in der eine Verwandtschaft ihn ihnen bezeugt ist, was somit eine gemeinsame Abstammung von Eormenred andeutet. Urkunde vom 26. Januar 690, lateinischer Text. Die Formulierung "carnali propinquitate" bedeutet "fleischliche Verwandtschaft", also gemeinsame Vorfahren. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Beda berichtet "Nach [ Eadrics] Tod vergeudeten Könige von zweifelhaftem Titel, oder von fremder Herkunft, für einige Zeit das Königreich, bis der rechtmäßige König Wihtred ... sich auf dem Thron niedergelassen hatte." Historia ecclesiastica IV/26 Obwohl er keine Namen nennt, sind eindeutig Sighere und Swaefheard mit den Königen fremder Herkunft gemeint, wodurch Oswine der König mit zweifelhaftem Titel ist. (Siehe Abstammungsfrage) Trotz allem, und auch trotz Oswines großzügigen Spenden an die Kirche - hauptsächlich an seine Tante Domne Eafe in Minster-in-Thanet - akzeptierte das Volk von Kent ihn nicht wirklich, da er kaum mehr war als ein Marionettenkönig von Mercia. Irgendwann im Frühling 690 musste Oswine aus Kent fliehen, möglicherweise entkam er einem weiteren Aufstand. Obwohl Swaeheard von Essex weiterhin in Oswines Namen Urkunden heraus gab, einige sogar noch 692, wurde schon 691 Wihtred als legitimer König von Kent unterstützt. Abstammungsfrage Oswine wird von einigen Historikern für einen Sohn von Aethelred gehalten, der von einem der Dienstmänner von Ecberht I ermordet worden war. Mike Ashley, The Mammoth Book of British Kings and Queens Als sein Sohn hätte Oswine einen besseren Anspruch gehabt als Eadric und Wihtred, falls die Angelsachsen die Primogenitur praktiziert hätten, die Erstgeborenennachfolge. Eine Frage, die sich hier stellt ist, warum Aethelred und Aethelberht zur Sicherung der Herrschaft von Ecberht hätten ermordet werden sollen, während man Oswine am Leben ließ. Erwachsen geworden hätte er Anspruch auf den Thron erheben können und wäre somit zu einer Bedrohung geworden, besonders mit dem Hintergrund des Verwandtenmordes. Andererseits hatte natürlich Ecberht dadurch, dass Oswine sicherlich noch ein Kind gewesen wäre, als sein Vater starb, genug Zeit gehabt, sich das Wohlwollen des Adels zu sichern, und Oswine zu isolieren. Weiterhin nennt keine Quelle seine Abstammung von den Prinzen, aber es existiert eine Bindung zwischen ihm und Mercia. War er also ein Sohn von Aethelred, dann war seine Mutter möglicherweise aus dem Haus Mercia, was Aethelred I von Mercia Grund gegeben hätte, sich seiner Loyalität zu Mercia sicher zu sein. Man könnte spekulieren, dass Oswine vielleicht auch hätte ermordet werden sollen, seine Mutter aber nach Mercia geflohen war. Folgt man nun Beda, der Oswine einen König mit zweifelhaftem Titel nennt (siehe oben), so stellt sich die Frage, warum Oswines Recht auf den Thron zweifelhaft sein sollte, wenn er eigentlich in direkter, männlicher Linie von Eormenred abstammt. Hier bietet sich die Möglichkeit, dass er der Sohn einer der Töchter von Eormenred war. Eormengyth und Eormenburg scheiden aus, da sie mit den Königen von Wessex bzw. Northumbria verheiratet haben, und Oswine somit von ihnen hätte unterstützt werden müssen. Die nächste Möglichkeit wäre, dass Oswine der Sohn von Domne Eafe war, deren Mann Merewalh die Magonsete regierte, deren Territorium in Mercia lag. Ihre Kinder sind jedoch bekannt und Oswines Name findet sich nicht darunter. Stammtafel # ♔ Eadbald (616-640) NN (Stiefmutter); ⚭ || Emma von Austrasien ## || ♔ Eormenred (640-vor 664) ⚭ Oslava ### Aethelred (✝ 669) #### ♔ Oswine von Kent (688-690) ### Aethelberht (✝ 669) ### Domne Eafe ⚭ Merewalh von den Magonsete ### Eormengyth ⚭ Centwine von Wessex ### Eormenburg ⚭ Ecgfrith von Northumbria ## || ♔ Earconberht (640-664) ⚭ Seaxburg von Ely ### Ecberht I (664-673) #### Eadric (685-686) #### Wihtred (691-725) ## || ⛪ Eanswith von Folkstone Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Oiscingas Kategorie:König von Kent